Knotty
Description Knotty is a snake, a purple snake, who was bad in Season 1 to 3 but then he has invisible arms/hands to hold more things. He is still lazy and sounds like Garfield from Garfield because he has a yellow ring. He likes to eat Polimer but sometimes between friendship. Knotty is a purple snake who tries his best to do because of chasing/trying to eat Polimer the Tadpole. Physical Appearance Knotty is a purple heterochromia (blue yellow eyed) snake with his yellow ring and a rattle, with no teeth, and a regular tongue. Ability He is able to catch Polimer and he is still lucky this time. He does new brand tricks and he also bought some of these cartoon weapons to take these enemies down. Relationships Slytherin Sly is Knotty's cousin/rival/leader and they almost act like life partners to each other. Sly almost always tries to help Knotty when he is in trouble, whether it be Polimer. However their relationship ain't perfect. At times, Slytherin will act even more villainous and also insane, this will always lead for Knotty the Snake attempting to stop him from going anymore further. Sly Nickel Sly and Knotty are best friends are they like each other. Since he betrayed him in "Knotty's Friend or Rival?" he became friends together. Although, his head is big to fit in small holes but he will not be bad anyways, he loves the color green so does his friend, Knotty, because he loves him very lot! Polimer Their relationship were not well at all but their chase is like a crazy havoc or going in many places, but it, Polimer, helps Knotty for anything although, they keep racing through time through time and they kept being existed many times. Sweetie Sweetie is a cat and she loves Knotty more than Slytherin but she does not like Rico, she loves nature although, she is very cute! Trivia *Out of all the characters, Knotty is almost abused and the most injured character of the show's infinite. *He is so similar to Tom from Tom and Jerry. *This is the only first character who plays as an protagonist or an antagonist. *This is the first one who has no teeth. *He is smaller than the other snakes. *This is the only character who appears in the pilot episode. *He looks more villainous in the Pilot Episode or in Season 1. *He was born in December 2017. *He's the one to be a hero. *He is the first snake to be created. *He has the same voice actor like Cydne from 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Weaknesses *He can get beaten by Rico the Crocodile, Draygon the Goanna, and Polimer's bodyguards. *He could melt in acid. *He will freeze like an frozen ice statue. *He will get sick if he eats a weird spider. *If he gets crushed by a boulder, he will be squished and after hours, he turns into an accordion. Behind the Scenes His voice sounds like Garfield and he (Ryan Ho) decided to have an villain to be a snake and have an name. His prey is supposed to be a clam but a tadpole instead. Appearances Knotty and Polimer *Pilot episode *Knotty and Polimer (cartoon show) *Knotty and Polimer (movie) *Knotty and Polimer (game) Names in other languages Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Knotty/Gallery. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Snakes Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Rivals Category:Purple characters Category:Cute characters Category:Characters who are lazy Category:Reptiles